csifandomcom-20200225-history
Maid Man
Maid Man is the fourth episode in season twelve of . Synopsis At the grand opening of the Mafia Museum in Las Vegas, an attempt is made on the life of an ex-mayor. It is up to the CSI's to find the people responsible for the attack. In another case, a dead maid is found in a suite at the Eclipse that was used by a prince who liked to party. Plot The scene opens with the CSIs attending the gala event of the mob museum’s grand-opening in Las Vegas. In the event we see the former mayor and mob lawyer, Oscar Goodman. Greg is talking about the widowed wives of the ex-mobsters; Goodman comes on stage for the opening speech and he is shot. The meds are called and the building sealed. So the party now becomes a crime scene. Sheriff Sherry Linson is upset about the incident because the mayor has being shot and this could cost her career. She wants Ecklie to sort this out as soon as possible. He receives a phone which informs him that the mayor is fine. Russell tells Catherine and Greg that he heard four shots. Russell finds a revolver that was used to fire and four rounds have been fired. Catherine tells him that she heard shots from the other direction; and Russell decides to talk a walk down that path. They see that there were bullets that hit a statue. So there were two shootings, from two directions and two shooters. They check the exit and they see that a security guard is being shot dead. The guard seems to have snorted a bullet. There are tire treads next to the body and Russell takes a picture of them. In the meantime, Morgan and Nick are at another crime scene; a hotel, where a maid has been murdered. The killer ran a skewer through her eye. The suite has been registered in the name of Prince Jalal Najib. Brass goes to meet the Prince, who is now a suspected killer. At the museum, Greg tells Russell about the bullet that shattered the mayor’s martini glass, but he finds it weird that there is no blood. If he was shot, there has to be blood. Russell enacts the scene as usual, to get the exact picture; and finds a button. Russell visits the mayor and finds out that he was wearing a bullet proof suit. Russell pulls out a bullet stuck in the suit. The mayor tells him that he has no threats but he is sure that not many people are fond of him. At the hotel, Morgan talks to one of the house maids, Paulette, who tells Morgan that Maria (the victim) was a nice and kind person and was her friend. She tells her that the Prince would always book the same suite and always ask for Maria. He was very demanding. But it seems that Maria never complained. Nick searches the room for evidences and finds a hidden camera. Robbins is examining the security guard's body and finds a bullet in his brain and so now, Catherine is looking for 3 shooters. Next, Brass is interrogating the Prince. The Prince tells him that he does not recognize the maid. Morgan walks in to collect his prints and DNA. At the office Russell learns that the gun that was used for the shooting dates back to the 80s and was used for 7 shootings. It has quite a history attached to it. Greg is well educated about this history and tells Russell that the Mobster, Sapphire is been missing for the last twenty years. Brass is interrogating one of the mobster wives. She tells him that she had nothing to do with the shooting; she liked Goodman. But the man Brass is enquiring about; Vinny (her ex husband and a mobster); she tells him that he felt differently about Goodman for known reasons. Hodges tells Catherine that according to the surveillance camera pictures; a 79 Cadillac was seen circling around an hour earlier to the event. Hodges says that Vinny drove the same car and the tire treads found at the scene matched with the vehicle. They figure out that Vinny is back after twenty years. Meanwhile, Nick and Morgan run a match for the prints they find on the camera. It traces to Matthew Lapaz, who is being convicted for drug possession. He started working at the hotel three weeks ago. So he was hooking up the Prince as there were drug traces found at the suite. They call him in. Lapaz tells Nick that he did not sell drugs anymore. Nick asks him about the camera and whether he was recording any sex tapes. He denies all blames. At the museum, Russell is enacting the scene again; this time he is playing the guard. He draws his conclusion. Nick is going through the videos recorded by the camera. It shows a maid replacing the prince’s original Rolex with a counterfeit. The Prince is angry. Morgan thinks that he killed Maria in anger, as he must have caught Maria stealing. The Prince tells them that he would never take a life and leave it the way Maria’s body was left; and he sounds convincing. Next, Russell deduces that there were two shots that were fired from the guard’s gun and the guard was killed outside with a different gun. He feels that the guard knew the shooter and when he fired, he wasn’t aiming at the mayor. So, what was he aiming at? So Russell thinks that the guard wanted something which belonged to the museum; something that cost him his life. Meanwhile Nick and Morgan check Maria’s trolley. Morgan tells him that the prince had demanded brand new towels but the towels found at the crime scene were already washed and as good as new. They question Paulette. They find out that Paulette had reported that she was four towels short. Nick questions her about the stealing from the Prince’s safe. She denies it but Morgan tells her that the team searched her house and found the Prince’s belongings. She confesses her crime. She tells them that Maria had caught her stealing and so she killed her. She is convicted. Next, at the office, the team finds out that the guard got himself killed over a mobster’s old journal. It had a to-do list. Vinny who was Gatta’s hitman, came; settled old scores by shooting Goodman and then steals Gatta’s journal. The journal had the names of people who were killed; but there is one name on the hit list, which has no identity. But why did he want the list? He was the hit man and probably knew all the names on the list. Brass calls Ecklie and tells him that Vinny’s car has been found at a motel. When they reach the room, they find two dead bodies. One was a woman named Monique Roberts. Catherine knew her. Looking at the suit on the bed, she infers that Monique could be the getaway driver of the Cadillac, who took the journal and shot the guard. She was Vinny’s girlfriend. The gun found at this scene was the same used to kill the guard. Vinny seems to have escaped, leaving his belongings; except the journal. Morgan returns the stolen items to the Prince. The Prince feels bad that Maria was killed because of his belongings and writes a $100,000 check to her family. Morgan is pleased. Russell is talking about the last name on the hit list. The man never lived but is dead. There was no death certificate as well. Russell tells Greg that they could find out the place where he is buried. There reach the mortuary and find a disturbed Mrs. Joanna Sapphire. They figure out that she was the one who killed Monique at the motel. Joanna tells Brass that, when Vinny left her 20 years ago, he took all the money with Monique beside him. She hated her. Few months earlier Monique calls Joanna and tells her that Vinny died of cancer. Russell fills in the rest. The last name on the hit list was actually the location where Vinny had hid his emergency funds. So Joanna and Monique were trying to hunt for this money. The guard got killed because of his greed. And Monique too got killed. Joanna tried to kill Goodman because she feels that he is the one who was responsible for ruining her marriage; by denying taking Vinny’s case. He could have easily gotten Vinny off the case; and Vinny wouldn’t have had to run away. And the money…well it was found out that the former manager of the mortuary retired five years ago and bought himself an expensive villa. So well that’s where the money went. Just then Goodman walks in to meet his client, Joanna; telling the team that she is entitled to a defense. Russell is amused and continues to drink his coffee. The episode ends. Cast Main Cast * Ted Danson as D.B. Russell * Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows * George Eads as Nick Stokes * Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle * Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders * Elisabeth Harnois as Morgan Brody * Wallace Langham as David Hodges * Robert David Hall as Albert Robbins * David Berman as David Phillips * Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast * Frances Fisher as Joanna Sapphire * Barbara Eve Harris as Sheriff Sherry Liston * Karen Bethzabe as Paulette Vasquez * Phillip Rhys as Prince Hamad Al Maktoum * as Himself *Monique Gabriela Curnen as Xiomara Garcia *David Del Rio as Matthew Lapaz *Ana Isabel Merez as Maria Garza *Joyce Hyser as Monique Roberts *John Fantasia as Anthony Spilotro Goofs * Police officers and CSI's who are witnesses to a crime are not allowed to be involved in the investigation of that crime. Yet Catherine Willows, Greg Sanders and D.B. Russell not only investigate the crime, but they move evidence around the various crime scenes before properly documenting locations of that evidence. Their involvement in the investigation could get any evidence they found thrown out by the suspects defense attorney. Trivia * Mayor appeared as himself in the episode, his second appearance since "Sqweegel". * The date on which the murder took place - as seen in the hidden camera video - is the same date on which this episode first aired on CBS: 10/12/2011. * This episode reunites Ted Danson and Francis Fisher, who played Danson's love interest, Dr. Liz Carson, in "Becker". See Also Category:Crime Scene Investigation Episodes Category:Crime Scene Investigation Season 12 Episodes